As semiconductor process technology progresses, IC chips can operate at greater speed and offer greater processing power. This places a greater demand for data rate of I/O (input/output) signals, so that maximum system-level performance can be realized. I/O signals may be transmitted in interchip links such as central processing unit (CPU) memory applications, and long-range backplane or coax links that arise in systems such as scalable multiple-processor servers and high-speed routers/switches. The long-range applications are particularly challenging to realize robust high-speed I/O transmission due to the combined effects of increased transmission line loss, crosstalk, and signal distortion arising from reflections that occur as data rates move into the microwave frequency range of operation and beyond.